


Tyrant

by tmmzxx



Series: Raziel and Co. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, IT Guy!Simon, M/M, Manager!Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmmzxx/pseuds/tmmzxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is an IT worker at a big company but is the seventh floor manager really as bad as he sounds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic! Instead of studying, I have decided to write this. I'm so going to flunk all my subjects. But enough of my regrets, let's get on to the fic!!!!

" Simon!" Isabelle shouted from her permanent place at the coffee machine. Almost instantly, Simon in all his messy-haired glory and bad fashion choices, appeared in front of her, flashing a charming grin at her. Isabelle jumped a little but recovered and grinned back," The seventh floor has a problem with a computer. Do you mind going up to take a look?". " Yeah sure. But isn't the seventh floor Alec's floor?" Simon asked curiously, leaning his hip against the counter. " Alec's on holiday with Magnus remember?" Isabelle explained, smiling fondly at the thought of her brother. " Magnus keeps sending me pictures of himself in saris and Alec feeding pigeons." Simon chuckled, " By doing this, will you give me an extended lunch break?" Simon asked cheekily. Isabelle rolled her eyes playfully but relented." Fine. But be careful though, I heard that the manager of the seventh floor is really strict." Simon laughed and pushed himself off the counter," I'll take my chances Iz. Alright I better head up though. See you later." 

Simon headed towards the lift, scanning his work pass, looking at his phone while waiting patiently for the lift to arrive. Soon, the lift dinged at his level and Simon was soon at the seventh floor. A pretty redhead rushed up to him, looking frazzled. " Oh good you're here. The malfunctioning computer is the second one from the back in the fourth column. And please try not to make too much noise, he gets easily angered. And I better get back to work before he comes out." The redhead grimaced and shot him a strained smile. Making his way through the tables, he found the owner of the malfunctioning computer effortlessly. Two women were sitting the table gossiping, their chairs pushed together and a magazine cleverly disguised as a document in the middle of them. " I'm Simon. How may I help you ladies?" Simon tossed them an easy-going beam. The black-haired lady stood up and introduced herself as Lily and the other as Jocelyn. " Which of you two ladies are the one with the malfunctioning computer?" Simon enquired and it turned out to be Jocelyn. " May I ask what happened?" Simon asked, running a hand through his soft tousled brown hair. " I accidentally kicked it and it just turned off." Jocelyn answered, sounding confused. " Well, I'll do my best to help, Jocelyn." Simon crawled under the table and easily found the problem. A cable had been detached from its socket and Simon plugged it in, the computer starting up almost immediately. " You're a miracle worker Simon!" Jocelyn exclaimed, a bit too loud maybe as a handsome man appeared in front of them in a flash. " What's going on?" A smooth Spanish accent asked as a pair of chocolatey brown eyes stared at Simon who was currently crouched under the table. " Just helping Jocelyn here to fix her computer." Simon smiled up at the Spanish man. He stared at Simon a little uncomprehendingly for a few more moments before shaking himself out of his daze. " Well, keep it down and get back to work soon." He left with those cool words and shut his door behind him. Simon snorted and got out from under the table, dragging a unvacated chair in front of the desk. He started the set-up process whilst chatting with the two ladies. 

" Are you two newly transferred here?" Simon asked while entering a series of complicated passwords. Lily laughed," Yeah, but we've seen the manager's wrath already, despite only being here for what...3 days?" Simon tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips, his hands moving fast on the keyboard. " Oh yes! He even fired an intern on their first day here yesterday. The poor thing spilled coffee on a picture on his table and that intern was out before you could say Raziel and Co." Lily recalled, shaking her head. " If only he wasn't so mean, I'd have no qualms about hitting on him." Jocelyn giggled like a school girl. " Jocelyn! Don't say that! He's married apparently, but I can't say that I envy his wife. She must be ordered around like a dog at home." Lily shuddered. " Speaking of marriage, are you married Simon?" Simon twisted the ring on his fourth finger leisurely, the diamonds throwing off sparks of light randomly, the lovestruck look in his eyes answering Lily's question. " 5 years and counting." He answered, a small smile on his lips. Jocelyn frowned, in thought," Have I seen your ring somewhere Simon? It seems awfully familiar." Lily leaned closer and squinted at it," It does seem familiar now that you mentioned it." Simon shrugged and stood up. " Maybe its just a common ring?" Simon offered, a glint in his eyes that suggested that he knew more than he was letting on. " Maybe?" Lily wasn't convinced but she accepted his explanation without question. " Anyways, I'm all done with your computer Jocelyn." Simon stated, smiling once again at the two ladies. " Shall I tell the manager that I'm done?" Simon smirked, brushing off Lily and Jocelyn's warnings with a confident " I'll hedge my bets". 

Simon rapped smartly on the door, the floor workers all staring in curiosity and slight disbelief at him. " Who is that?" The same familiar Spanish accented voice shouted out as the said owner of the voice pulled open his door. " Simon?" Raphael Santiago asked, " What's wrong baby?" Concern laced his affectionate voice. " Nothing Raph. Is it so surprising that I'm asking my own husband out for lunch?" Simon raised his eyebrows, smiling fondly at Raphael, Raphael returning his smile sappily. " I'll get my jacket. Wait here." Raphael brushed Simon's cheek and disappeared back into his office. Jocelyn and Lily gaped openly at Simon's back, furiously connecting the dots, Simon's ring winking under the glaring office as if mocking them for not realising it earlier. After a short moment, Raphael came back out and laced his fingers with Simon's, his classy leather jacket thrown carelessly over his shoulder. 

" What do you want to eat?" Raphael asked Simon after delivering a blistering hot kiss, the heat palpable even from where Jocelyn and Lily were sitting, on Simon's awaiting lips. Slightly dazed, Simon mumbled," Taki's maybe?" Raphael shot a loving smile at Simon, the look so intimate that the office looked away, feeling that it was a private moment between the couple. 

Simon pressed for the lift , scanning his pass as the couple continued to talk quietly, like they were in their own little bubble instead of being at the office. The lift soon reached the seventh floor, the couple stepping in, still immersed in their conversation. Any trace of them was gone, the office slowly reverting back from being shocked to going back to doing their work, leaving only Lily and Jocelyn to stare at the two red words blinking on the electronic reader.

Simon Santiago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the time I was supposed to use for studying wasn't wasted... Hope this was worth your time :"))


End file.
